Next Contestant
by Gintsuki of the Rain
Summary: IDK Why it was removed. never said anything to me about any rules being broken. So I'm re-uploading this one-shot. "Kankurou... is that Your hand on my Girlfriend?" GaaSaku... brought to you by... Boredom... It kills! M for language


Next Contestant

_**Disclaimer:**_ I love my cat. Who was formerly my older brother's cat, that's why he is named after a car, And... oh yeah, I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does. I also don't own the song, Next contestant. Nickleback does. Enjoy...

Kankurou walked into the Ninja pub located directly in between the leaf and sand villages.

'Convenient' He thought, as this made it easier for the two villages to keep contact with one another. Most of the costumers being either Leaf, or Sand shinobi. Some shinobi even worked here part time.

Kankurou picked a corner table where it was darker, assuming his brother would like such a table better than the others. Kankurou was supposed to meet his brother here tonight so Gaara could introduce him to his new girlfriend. He had to admit, he was very happy to find out that Gaara had been sneaking out to see a girl, and not drinking, like the Leaf's Hokage.

He looked at the clock, and found that he was still pretty early, so he could have a drink or two while he waited. He walked over to the bar, and ordered. "Scotch please." then he turned around and leaned on the counter. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of the counter girl. '**Hold the phone!** Was that Pink hair?' he turned back around and faced the woman handing him his drink. "Hi Kankurou, I thought that was you." Haruno Sakura chirped from behind the bar. "Sakura? Long time no see. What are you doing working here?" he asked her. "I'm on vacation from the hospital and missions. But its forced, and I still have bills to pay." she smiled, then walked out from behind the bar to talk to him. "How are things going on in Suna? You made Anbu a month ago right? How's that treating you?" she was extremely talkative, and seemed to know a lot that was happening lately, even though he was pretty sure his promotion to Anbu wasn't widely known yet. Then again, the Hokage's apprentice was bound to know these things, right? "Things are good, I'm being forced into vacation here in a few days as well. But then again, I wont be working on it." she laughed, she had a beautiful laugh. And a thought struck Kankurou, last he heard, she wasn't seeing any of the guys in Konoha. Which meant she was free game. "SWEET!" 'Shit! Was that out loud?' he asked himself. "Oooookay, are you feeling okay Kankurou?" she asked, putting a hand to his head. For the next five or ten minutes, Kankurou killed time recklessly flirting with Sakura. "C'mon Sakura, one little kiss couldn't hurt anyone, right?" he teased, wrapping an arm around her as she laughed at him and tried to step away.

"Actually Kankurou, it could." a deep voice said from behind them. And Kankurou flinched at the silent death threat. 'No way. There was no way. Gaara would've said something, right?' he thought, and gulped.

"Since you're my brother, I'll give you twice as much time to remove yourself from my girlfriend. You have two seconds." it took Kankurou all of a milli-second to let her go, and she promptly glomped Gaara

"So, you two are dating? Well then congrats guys. You really know how to pick'em Gaara."

"Thanks Kankurou." Sakura said. She then kissed Gaara's cheek and went back to work. "I'll see you guys when I get off." she called over her shoulder.

Gaara and Kankurou went back to the dark corner Kankurou had occupied earlier. "Sakura?"

"Hn." "As in, _Haruno_ Sakura?" "Hn." "Like we're talking, _Haruno_ _Sakura__?!_" "Kankurou I don't like repeating myself." "But Gaara, She's _**Sakura**_. Like the Hokage's apprentice. Like the hottest kunoichi in the land of fire. Even the frickin' **Akatsuki** wants a piece of that.." "If you finish that sentence. You wont wake up until Christmas." Gaara cut him off, shooting the scariest death glare he could muster." (A/N: Which is _**Friggin scary!**_)

"Soooo, what do you do every night while you wait for her to get off?"

"Watch. See that Grass ninja hitting on her right now?" "Yeah?" "These idiots make me so angry. I wish they'd leave her alone." Gaara said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Every night Kankurou, I judge by what she's wearing, just how many heads I'm tearing off, of these assholes that come onto her." Gaara told him, Kankurou only nodded. "Some of them go and ask the DJ, to find out what she'll say when they come onto her. Like this one here, excuse me Kankurou, Don't they know its never going to work?" and Gaara walked over to the same grass ninja hitting on Sakura, and trying to cop a feel. He tapped his shoulder, even though he really just wanted to go all Sand coffin on this MuthaFuka's ass! A deadly aura spread throughout the entire room before the Grass shinobi even finished turning around. And when he did, he nearly wet his pants. "L-Lord K-k-kazek-kage-s-sama..." "Is that _your _hand on **my** girlfriend?" Gaara asked in a voice which underlined curtain death. "E-excuse me sir, miss." he bowed respectively to them both, then left.

After a scolding from Sakura about scaring away paying customers(which he didn't listen to), and a quick kiss. He returned to the table where his brother was waiting. "Dude, I don't think any other guy in here will hit on her now." Kankurou commented. "For now they wont. Just wait. They think they'll get in her pants, every time one of them buys her a drink, Each time she bats her eyes, someone grabs her ass. There goes the next contestant." Gaara once again stood up, but hadn't gone two steps before the mist ninja was running for the door. Gaara sat back down. A little while later the mist nin returned to the bar and sat down, watching Sakura like a hawk. This didn't go unnoticed by Gaara, and Kankurou. "I wish he'd do it again." Gaara commented, making his brother look at him. "I'll watch him leave here limping." They continued watching Sakura from there secluded corner, until finally it was almost twelve, and she'd only have thirty minutes left.

"I hate what she's wearing tonight. Its too revealing." Gaara finally broke the silence. Kankurou just nodded, "Everyone is just staring at her. I can't wait till they get what they deserve." each word Gaara spoke with more menace then the one before. Then finally Gaara noticed the mist guy coming onto her again. And now he was holding her waste. Kankurou could plainly see she was trying to get free. But this drunk mist guy, was holding onto her tight. Just as Kankurou was about to say something to Gaara, his brother was gone. Next thing any body knew, there was a Mist jounin flying through the air. Apparently this guy had some buddies with him though, because six more mist ninja showed up, and the bar fight began.

Gaara and Kankorou stood off to the side with Sakura between them. When a loud voice was heard over the croud. "HARUNO! YOU'RE FIRED!" Sakura laughed, causing the two Sabaku brothers to look at her. "OK!" she called back to her, now ex, boss, cheerfully. And the three of them left the bar.

"Now how am I supposed to pay the bills?" she asked Gaara, no hint of anger in her voice.

"You wont have to worry about bills if you say yes." Kankurou told her. "Yes?" she asked, confused. "Yes to what?" he smiled. "Gaara's question," Kankurou chuckled, then disappeared.

"Huh?" she said to Gaara, whom got down on one knee, and pulled a small box from his pocket.

"OH MY KAMI! Gaara! Are you serious?!" she squealed, he nodded, and flicked the box open, revealing an Emerald engagement ring. "Haruno Sakura, will you Marry me?"

_** THE END...**_

Lol, just kidding...

Gaara looked directly into her eyes, which were now filled with silent tears of joy.

"_**YES!**_" she said, and embraced him tightly.

**NOW** its...

_The End_

A/N: haha, you guys actually thought i'd end it without an answer, didn't you? Lol, FOOLED!

I admit it. I'm tired. Ja ne.

REVIEWS/FLAMES/I DON'T GIVE A % $#!

preferably reviews though.


End file.
